


Lover (That's What You Call Yourself)

by respierra



Series: Pretending Helps Us Sleep at Night [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Fiction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could keep up the facade. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover (That's What You Call Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a series of original stories featuring the ill-fated "romance" of two foolish boys, Ace and Keith.

To him, this was nothing.

The lingering touches and charged kisses that stained his lips until nightfall were but a past time, a hobby, something to do when the girl of his dreams closed her window and refused his sexual frustration with words speaking of purity and grace.

The body underneath him currently was burning flesh and heated lust, no name and no memories to keep account of. Easy. When he closed his eyes Keith imagined long hair intertwined in his fingers, skin softer than the hard muscle he felt now. High, feminine moans instead of low keens (although they were close) and a different voice panting for him. He moved faster, eager to get both of their releases and leave, wiping away the taste of the other boy from his mouth.

A stalling rhythm, a sigh. End scene.

Ace’s skin went red and tears started to form at the male’s disappointment. He knew, had it always made clear yet it still left acid on his tongue to see him during the day, eyes averted as they passed each other. When the sun is up, Ace is no one to the blonde. Another face, classmate. When the there are no prying souls to see them, though, Keith is on top of him, pushing him against the wall and rutting against him desperately, biting Ace’s neck to silence himself and skating his palms up his torso and making him his, marking him with every searing bruise on his pale shoulders. There is, was no gentleness. Ace being only someone, not important enough for a place in his mind or kind words to be wasted on someone like him.

He still hadn't moved by the time Keith was dressed, crumpling the sheets in his fists angrily. The boy had jumped away from the brunette as soon as they had finished as if he had been lit up in flames.

_He's ashamed_ The thought resounded bitterly in his mind as Keith hurriedly collected his bag where he had dropped it earlier.

He kept his head down, staring at the sheets as the shifting at the end of the room stopped. He looked up, hoping that at least the other would acknowledge him, maybe even thank or talk to him, the prospect making a small smile appear, quickly hidden.

Instead he went straight to the doorway, only pausing once to say something and not even turning around.

“Keep this between us, yeah?”

Ace wanted nothing more than to scream until his broken heart burst and stopped torturing him.

He nodded once, not trusting his voice, and the other was gone, the wind seeming to carry him away.

Keith was probably heading towards _her_ house. It was the girl who held his affections, not Ace, whose temples ached at the thought. She was pretty, he had to admit, and popular and smart and, of course, female. Someone who the light haired boy would not mind proclaiming his interest in for the whole damn town to hear.

This time, a bitter huff of breath escaped at another idea. If only she knew what her boy was doing behind her back when she refused him. How it was always him who Keith sought out.

It entertained him, but eventually logic came to shatter his comfort with the fact that Keith wanted him only because of his anonymity. That even if he spoke if what they did, no one would ever believe him. It left Keith’s slate clean and the option if two lovers without remorse. He was just a foreign paramour to the other, a stranger and a human that meant nothing.

This time, Ace allowed himself to choke on his sobs.


End file.
